So far away
by DancingInTheRain1234
Summary: Cammie and Zach future. They have two children and Zach is MIA. Better than it sounds.


Cammie's P.O.V.  
(Knock, knock, knock) "Joey, get the door please!" I yelled down the hallway. I was at the kitchen table hacking into Langley, a trick I had learned from Liz so many years ago. My daughter then came into my peripheral vision and it was all I could do to not shake. Josephine Goode leaned against the doorway looking at me. She had my dishwater blonde hair, but she had Zach's emerald green eyes. Zach. The thought of his name made my hands shake as I tried my best to stop them. Zach had gone on a mission two weeks ago and hadn't checked in or called me since. I was getting worried. Joey cleared her throat and I looked up at my daughter. "Can you get the door sweetie?" I asked her. "Sure Mom, are you okay?" She asked me as she moved swiftly to the door. She looked through the peep hole before opening the door. The door flung open and Mr. Solomon and Mr. Townsend stepped inside. "Grandpa!" Joey flung her arms around Mr. Townsend and I smiled and remember when he was such a grouch. Matthew must of heard the party because he came from his room and hugged Mr. Solomon. Mr. Townsend gave Matthew a Hershey's chocolate bar and Mr. Solomon gave Joey a code. "Joey, Matt, split the chocolate and crack the code down in your room, we need to talk to your mother." My father in-law said to the kids. They obeyed like good children. When they were out of the room the two men sat down at the kitchen table. "As you know Camster, Zach has not come in from his mission like he should have a week ago." I nodded at Mr. Solomon. "As of yesterday they have classified him MIA." Tears stung in my eyes and my throat felt like it was closing up. I remembered what had happened to my dad and this is what I feared of. Mr. Solomon like usual, read my mind. "Cam, Zach is not like your dad okay? He is Zachary Goode he will be fine." He reached out and pulled me into a hug and I had to believe him. "Thanks, Mr. Sol-Dad." He kissed my head. When they had left I stood in the hallway fingering the family picture that had been taken last summer. It was the four of us on the beach, the closest thing to a normal life we could ever have. Zach, me, Joey and Matt along the beach. I smiled at the memory and then went to my bedroom. I laid down on the King sized bed and let a single tear fall down my cheek. I remembered when my dad had died, and now Zach had to be pulled away from my life too. I heard a faint knock on my bedroom door and then Joey came in and sat on the bed next to me. She curled up against me and said, "Dad's MIA isn't he?" How did she know? "How did you know Joey?" She smiled faintly. "I just had a feeling, you know. When you like know something was wrong." She looked up at me her green eyes reassuringly me. "He's coming back Mom, Dad will come back." She sounded so sure. She knew what had happened to my dad but she still believed Zach would come back. All I wanted was to believe her but, sometimes if you hope too much it won't come true. I smiled at her and hugged her. "Don't tell Matt okay. The world won't work right with over half of the Goode team crying." That's all it took for my daughter and I to smile. I got up pulling Joey with me to the kitchen to make something for lunch. Another knock came to the door and Joey got up and got it. "Who is it Joey?" I called coming around so I could see the front door. Standing in the doorway was Bex and her daughter Suzy. "Hey Joey." Bex said. She didn't seem to notice me. She looked up and saw me. "What the bloody hell happened to you Cams?" I mouthed at her "Not here!" She nodded and sent Suzy to play with Matt and Joey for a while. "What happened honey?" Bex hugged me and then sat down at the couch propping up her feet at the coffee table like she lived there. Which, well she kind of did. "He's missing in action, Bex. Solomon and Townsend came an hour ago." It took her a minute to register this. "No. No. No. Zach is not like your dad. He is a Goode. He will come home. Don't worry." I wanted to believe her. I wanted to believe all of them. Solomon, Joey, Bex. Part of me just wouldn't forget that my dad went MIA and he never came home. "Grants doing good. Still stupid but good." Good old Bex changed the subject. I laughed at Bex's information about Grant. "Here. I will spend the night here with you and help you with everything. Do the kids know?" I shrugged. "Joey does but I didn't tell Matt." Bex nodded understanding. "Good then. I will make lunch for the kids and you can go rest. He's coming home soon. Go call Mace and Liz okay?" I nodded at Bex who was walking to the kitchen and I went to my room bringing my iPad and iPhone with me. I face timed Macey and called Liz putting her on speaker. "Hey guys." I said to two of my best friends. "What happened to you Cams?" Macey said. "Zach's Missing in Action." I said to Macey and Liz. "I'm coming over." Macey said. I could see her grab her cell phone about to call her private jet and come over to my London flat. "No Macey. I'm fine. Bex just came over." Macey put the cell phone down and blew a sigh of relief. "Good. Bex will help you and the kids." I nodded. "How are you doing Liz? How is Morgan doing?" I asked Liz referring to her daughter who was a computer freak and had a photographic memory like Liz and Jonas. I was eager to change the subject. "Oh. She is doing good. We just filled out the paperwork for Gallagher so she can go with Alison, Josephine and Suzy next year." Macey's daughter Alison, Josephine, Suzy and Morgan were all the same age and were going to Gallagher next year. "Good for you Lizzie." Macey said. We talked for a little while more before hanging up. I flopped down on my bed fingering my wedding ring. The diamond seemed to sparkle more today and I held it close to my lips. The next thing I know I'm asleep on the pillows with the ring held close to me.


End file.
